thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Norman Reedus
| Geboren = 6. Januar 1969 | Geburtsort = Hollywood, Florida, Vereinigte Staaten | Rolle = Daryl Dixon | Status = Aktiv }} Norman Mark Reedus (* 6. Januar 1969 in Hollywood, Florida) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Leben Norman Reedus arbeitete vor seiner Schauspielerkarriere sowohl als Model (unter anderem bei Prada und D’Urban) als auch in einer Harley-Davidson-Filiale in Venice, Kalifornien. Seine Familie zog, als er noch ein Kind war, mit ihm nach Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Als er 12 Jahre alt war, verließ die Familie Amerika und ging nach Japan, Spanien und Großbritannien. Als er nach Kalifornien zurückkehrte und dort auf einer Party eine kleine Performance mit einem Freund präsentierte, wurde er von einem anderen Gast auf die Schauspielerei angesprochen. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Castings und nachdem sein erster Filmauftritt dem Schnitt zum Opfer gefallen war, erregte er zum ersten Mal in dem Blockbuster Mimic – Angriff der Killerinsekten Aufmerksamkeit. Seine größten Erfolge erzielte er mit Der blutige Pfad Gottes und Tödliche Gerüchte. 2006 drehte er in Amerika an der Fernsehserie 13 Graves. Norman Reedus war von 1998 bis 2003 mit dem dänischen Model Helena Christensen zusammen. Mit ihr hat er einen Sohn (* 1999). Nachdem er im Februar 2005 ein R.E.M. Konzert in Berlin besuchte, geriet er auf dem Rückweg in einen Stau und wurde in einen LKW-Unfall verwickelt. Er wurde durch die Windschutzscheibe geschleudert und erlitt mehrere Verletzungen seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Seit 2010 spielt Reedus eine der Hauptrollen, Daryl Dixon, in der AMC-Serie The Walking Dead. Da es diese Figur in der Comic-Vorlage nicht gibt, liegt die Popularität, die Daryl bei den Fans genießt, zu großen Teilen in Reedus' Interpretation der Rolle: „Die Autoren und Produzenten der Show unterstützen mich nach wie vor dabei, Daryl zu jemandem zu formen, den man wachsen sehen kann, der nicht genau weiß, wer er ist und wie er mit anderen Leuten umgehen soll. Ich glaube nicht, dass Daryl zuvor jemals darüber nachgedacht hat, wie er mit anderen Menschen klarkommen soll. Doch nun ist er quasi dazu gezwungen.“myFanbase Interview mit Norman Reedus, 17. Februar 2012 Seine neue Lebenspartnerin ist Diane Kruger und sie haben ein gemeinsames Kind. Diane Kruger And ‘Walking Dead’ Star Norman Reedus Expecting Baby. huffpost.com, abgerufen am 31. Mai 2018. Reedus soll Teil von Hideo Kojimas Videospiel Death Stranding sein, das für 2019 geplant ist. Tobias Ritter: Death Stranding - Kojima zu Fan-Theorien: Trailer ist repräsentativ. In: GameStar.de. 21. Juni 2016, abgerufen am 1. August 2016. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1997: Mimic – Angriff der Killerinsekten (Mimic) * 1997: Six Ways to Sunday * 1997: Floating * 1998: Davis Is Dead * 1998: I’m Losing You * 1998: Reach the Rock * 1999: Dark Harbor – Der Fremde am Weg (Dark Harbor) * 1999: Let the Devil Wear Black * 1999: Der blutige Pfad Gottes (The Boondock Saints) * 1999: 8mm – Acht Millimeter (8MM) * 2000: Sand * 2000: Beat * 2000: Tödliche Gerüchte (Gossip) * 2001: The Beatnicks * 2002: Blade II * 2002: Luster * 2002: Deuces Wild * 2003: Nobody Needs to Know * 2003: Octane – Grausamer Verdacht (Octane) * 2003: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Fernsehserie, zwei Episoden) * 2003: Tough Luck * 2004: Until the night * 2004: Ōsama no Kanpō * 2005: Antikörper * 2005: John Carpenter’s Cigarette Burns * 2006: The Notorious Bettie Page * 2006: A Crime * 2006: 13 Graves (Fernsehfilm) * 2006: Walls (Kurzfilm) * 2006: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, Episode 7X22) * 2007: American Gangster * 2007: Moroz po kozhe * 2008: Hero Wanted – Helden brauchen kein Gesetz (Hero Wanted) * 2008: Red Canyon * 2008: Dead*Line (Kurzfilm) * 2008: Clown (Kurzfilm) * 2008: Cadillac Records * 2009: The Chase (Kurzfilm) * 2009: Pandorum * 2009: Messengers 2: The Scarecrow * 2009: Der blutige Pfad Gottes 2 (The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day) * 2010: Ollie Klublershturf vs the Nazis (Kurzfilm) * 2010: Meskada * 2010: 8 Uhr 28 * 2010: Hawaii Five-0 (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x01) * 2010: Die Lincoln Verschwörung (The Conspirator) * seit 2010: The Walking Dead * 2011: Night of the Templar * 2011: Hello Herman * 2013: Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (Stimme von Frank „The Punisher“ Castle) * 2013: Sunlight Jr. * 2013: Gangster Chronicles (Pawn Shop Chronicles) * 2014: Stretch * 2015: Air * 2015: Vacation – Wir sind die Griswolds (Vacation) * 2015: Sky * 2016: Triple 9 Sonstiges Norman Reedus ist im 2011 erschienen Musikvideo zu dem Popsong „Judas“ von Lady Gaga und 2015 in „It Just Feels“ von JiHAE zu sehen. LadyGagaVEVO: Lady Gaga - Judas. 3. Mai 2011, abgerufen am 14. Januar 2017.Diana Price: ‘Walking Dead’ Star Norman Reedus Sexes Up New Jihae Video. 15. Mai 2015, abgerufen am 10. August 2018 (englisch). Weblinks * Norman Reedus in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Offizielle Webpräsenz Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 2 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 5 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 9 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 10 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 11